Quand Lily s'ennuie
by Miss C.A.J
Summary: Lily doit réviser ses examens mais elle n'arrive pas à se concentrer, James Potter l'ignore depuis quelques temps et cela la dérange bizarrement. Mais elle ne compte pas le laisser l'ignorer encore longtemps...


Lily/James oneshot 2 :

Lily soupira pour la énième fois ce jour là. D'abord elle était stressée car les examens approchés mais en plus elle était énervée à cause de Potter. Rien de nouveau, sauf que cette fois Lily étais énervé par lui car il n'avait absolument rien fait. Bien sûr il fesait toujours des blagues débiles avec ses copains mais cela fesait plusieurs mois qu'il ne l'avait pas poursuivit pour lui demander de sortir avec elle. Rien. C'est à peine si il ne l'ignorait pas, il se contentait d'être polis et lui dire bonjour maintenant. Polis! James Potter! Ah! On aura tout vu. Quoi qu'il en soi, cette année elle ne pouvait pas se défouler sur lui en période d'exams, et donc était plus stréssé et irritable que les années précèdentes. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué, enfin qu'elle était stressé pas la raison pourquoi.

Si James apprenait... James ? Depuis quand elle l'appelait par son prénom ? Si Potter apprenait qu'elle était stressée parcequ'il l'ignorait, il se moquerait d'elle. Attends ! Ca ne va pas non plus, ce n'est pas à cause de lui mais des examens qu'elle est stréssée, Ja... Potter n'est qu'un punchingball.

Ce fut à ce moment là que les amies de Lily décidèrent de faire un jeu pour déstressé avant les exams. Bien sûr, elles décidèrent de jouer à action ou vérité, Lily n'aimait pas vraiment le jeu mais elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Après deux premiers tours faciles les actions et vérités se corsèrent un peu, le fait qu'elle jouaient dans un coin de la salle commune, rendait les choses encore plus intéressantes.

- Donna, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Avec qui était ton premier baiser ? Demanda Mel.

- Mickaël Parker. Rougit Donna.

- De Poufsouffle ? S'exclama Mel tandis que Lily riait.

- Lily, action ou vérité ?

- Mmh... Action.

- Je te défis de... Donna eut un sourire malicieux. D'embrasser James Potter.

- Quoi ! S'écria Lily alors que c'était au tour de Mel de rire.

Lily prit un air de colère alors qu'en réalité elle jubilait intérieurement. Elle avait une excuse parfaite J... Potter... Ah et puis zut, James ne pourrait plus l'ignorer maintenant ! Exactement à ce moment là, l'entrée de la salle commune pivota et les maraudeurs au complet entrèrent. Lily se leva du canapé où elle était assise.

- Potter ! Appela-t-elle. Elle vit le garçon s'arrêter et se tourner dans sa direction, étonné qu'elle l'appel.

Lily ne perdit pas de temps, retenant son sourire, elle traversa la salle à grandes enjambées, elle voyait que James l'a regardait appréhencivement et elle rit intérieurement. Elle s'arrêta à deux centimètre de lui mais il était trop grand, elle tira doncsur sa cravate et écrasa ses lévres contre celles de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. Là, en plein milieu de la salle commune, elle embrassa James Potter sous les yeux de tout les élèves. Elle poussa presqueun soupire de contentement contre ses lèvres quand il répondit au baiser. Elle sentit ses mains se poser sur ses hanches l'attirant plus près et elle poussa le baiser plus loin, exigente, elle demanda accès à l'entrée de la bouche de James qu'il se dépécha de lui donner et le baiser devint encore pluspassionné, aérien, sensuel. Lily laissa ses mains fourager dans la chevelure indomptable de James avant que le manque d'air ne se fisse sentir. Elle se détacha de James et fit un grand sourire. James la regardait un peu ébété et sous le choc.

- Merci. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. Dit-elle puis elle le contoutrna et sortit de la salle avec un grand sourire.

Le reste de la salle était plongé dans le silence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de ce passer exactement ? Demanda prudement James.

- Je dirais que Lily Evans t'as embrassé. Dit Remus.

- Sauté dessus, tu veux dire ! Fit Sirius en riant.

James eut un large sourire illuminant son visage et il dit :

- Je vous vois plus tard. Sur ce il partit pratiquement en courant de la salle commune, un sourire idiot au lèvres.


End file.
